


lights will guide you home

by ziamsquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, eNJOYYY, its just zayn being a whiny lil bitch and threatening to break of their marriage every five minutes, really stupid and very fluffy, this is uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamsquad/pseuds/ziamsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants to spend new years watching fireworks up on a hill. his husband isn't very compatible.</p><p>or where liam forces zayn to climb that goddamn hill and all he does his whine and complain until they make a deal including blowjobs and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacedghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedghosts/gifts).



“C’mon Zayn, we’re nearly there.” Liam coaxes, tugging Zayn up the hill. It was new years and Liam had been waiting for this moment for months, where he could go right to the top of the hill and watch the fireworks with his husband. His husband who wasn’t being very cooperative.

“Nearly there, Li? I can’t even see the top!” Zayn wails, “This is inhumane, you can’t make me walk this!”

“It’s nice, Zayn. Look, you can see the stars.” Liam says, holding Zayn’s hand tighter.

“I can see the stars from my bedroom window.” Zayn drones, “My legs hurt. Carry me?”

“You are twenty three years old, I am not carrying you up a hill.” Liam scolds, “Honestly, what happened to that gym membership you were going to take up?”

“You’re tone of voice is too condescending, I’m leaving.” Zayn says stubbornly, pulling his hand out of Liam’s grasp. Liam grabs it again and pulls him forward. “Seriously Li, if this stupid firework display didn’t mean so much to you, i would be in bed right now. Consider yourself lucky.”

“Of course babe, I’m counting my lucky stars that I have a husband as caring as you.” Liam grins.

“Are you being sarcastic? You’re being sarcastic.” Zayn states, “Right, no more husband for you.” He says loudly, moving further up the hill and away from Liam. “It’s coming off Li, look!” He announces, pointing to the ring on his finger.

“Hey!” Liam calls after him, “You put that thing back on, cost me a fucking fortune!” he grabs Zayn from his waist and pulls him back into his chest.

“Damn your hulk arms.” Zayn curses, wriggling out of his grasp. “Let’s sit for a while, yeah? I need a rest.” He says, crossing his legs on the sloped ground. Liam rolls his eyes and joins him on the grass.

“I really am going to sign you up to a gym when I get home.” Liam murmurs and Zayn groans, resting his head on Liam’s lap.

“I don’t want to live the same disgusting life style as you.” Zayn says, prodding at Liam’s thigh with a finger.

“Well you weren’t complaining when you were going down-“

“Don’t you fucking dare, Liam. Don’t you dare. I was under the influence of –of something strong okay? Your abs aren’t that great. Not that great.”

“Whatever you say,” Liam muses, “C’mon get up now, you can rest at the top.”

Zayn grumbles something under his breath the Liam doesn’t catch, and crawls off of his lap. He pulls Liam up too, and fixes his shirt for him. “Louis and Harry will already be at the top, Zayn.” He tells lectures. Zayn just makes a disgusted sound and continues to trudge up the hill, “You’re acting like I’m forcing you to climb Everest, bloody hell.” Liam breathes out.

“Stop talking, Liam.” Zayn mumbles, and walks forward with his eyes closed. Liam jabs his sides with two finger and Zayn squirms and moves away from him. “I swear I’m going to turn around and roll the fuck down this hill Liam.”

“Do this for me, yeah?” Liam asks.

“I am doing this for you.” Zayn retorts, “And I’m getting absolutely nothing out of it.”

“Huh. I’ll suck you off when we get home if you stop whining.” Liam offers, and Zayn narrows his just slightly, considering the suggestion.

“Do it now and it’s a deal.” Zayn says with a smug smile.

“You want to go down on you here?” Liam snorts with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll give you some incredible sex to, you can top.”

“Huh. Fine, deal.” Zayn agrees, stumbling closer to Liam and grabbing his hand. “Bribery is the way to the hearts of the finest men.”

“You’re not even fine, Zayn.” Liam says.

“I’m pretty fucking fine.” He says indignantly, stepping behind Liam. He jumps onto Liam’s back and wraps his legs around his waist, “Piggy back.”

Liam groans, but circles his arms around the back of Zayn’s knees and hoists him up. “You’re so fucking heavy.” He huffs, stumbling forward. “I’m losing balance!” he wails and Zayn jumps off him before they land on the floor in a heap.

“My back.” Liam groans, taking Zayn’s hand who pulls him up.

“Next time I’ll carry you.” Zayn muses, “Hey look! I can see human life!”

Liam glares at him and his eyes follow Zayn’s line of sight to find several people mulling about at the top of the hill. He smiles smugly at Zayn, “See? Wasn’t that hard, was it?”

“It was Liam, you’ll never understand the pain of a person who’s only been to a gym once.”

Liam snorts out a laugh and slips an arm around him waist, “And you spent the entire time in the café, too.”

“Hey, I did not. I went on that thing and lifted a heavy bar.” Zayn defends himself, pointing to his biceps. “That’s why I have all this muscle; it was the most thrilling moment of my lifetime.”

“You don’t have muscle.” Liam teases with a grin, “your jumper is just giving us that illusion.”

“Your so mean sometimes Liam, if you keep this act up I’m ending the marriage.” Zayn says nonchalantly, pointing at the silver band encircling his finger.

“Love you babe.” Liam says in a too sweet tone, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And we’re here!”

The slope of the ground finally ends and the dull ache in his thigh relaxes, as does Zayn’s judging by the elated sigh he lets out.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Liam asks, wanting to coax out a reasonable answer. Zayn looks fairly impressed, if his sparkling eyes are a giveaway, but he doesn’t admit to anything. He gazes at the huge tree on one side, where a few people sit under and the fairy lights decorating its branches.

There are picnic benches in one area too, and Liam tugs Zayn towards the closest unoccupied one. “Lou and Harry should be here already.” He says, eyes scanning the expanse.

Zayn just shrugs and circles his arms around Liam’s waist, pulling him down onto the bench. “I’m sure they’ll find us.”

After a short while Louis and harry stroll over to their picnic bench, sharing wide smiles. “The food’s in the car, by the way. We’ll grab it later.” Louis says, and Zayn shoots Liam a questioning look.

“Car?” He asks, “How did they get a car up here, Liam?”

“There’s a path for car down the other side, and a car park too.” Louis says offhandedly, “Pretty cool, actually.”

Liam winces apologetically at the glare Zayn sends him, and tries soothing his annoyance with a suppressed smile. “Sorry?” He tries, but Zayn just groans loudly and slaps his forehead.

“Are you seriously telling me you made me walk when you can bring cars up here?” he asks, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Liam rolls his eyes at his ever dramatic husband, “You enjoyed it, don’t lie.”

“Not in the slightest Liam.” He huffs, “Now I’m leaving.”

“Wait –wait, we’ve got to lay out the picnic blanket on the floor before you leave.” Harry insists, “Lou, go grab the stuff.”

Harry leads them to an open spot beside the tree, and Zayn follows begrudgingly. “You ruined my exit, Styles.” He sulks, just as Louis comes rushing back; throwing a large white sheet over Zayn’s head.

“I’m not helping you, because someone” he sends a glare to Liam, who just smiles at him sweetly, “Made me walk like, seventeen fucking miles.”

Zayn isn’t given a choice though, and is forced to help set everything up. “There, we’re done.” Harry says proudly, taking Zayn’s lighter to light the candles. “Now you can leave, Zayn.”

“Right, yes.” Zayn remembers and turns to Liam. “I am leaving. For real this time li –don’t smirk at me you little sh- oh okay fine I’m gone.” He pulls off the ring and presses it into Liam’s palm, “And I’m going to go find a sweet and loving man that will not make to walk inhuman lengths. Goodbye.” He says punctuating every word with expressive hand gestures.

“Sure thing darling, just come back before the firework display starts, yeah?” Liam says, kissing Zayn’s temple quickly, “I’ll save you a sandwich or two.”

“I’m not coming back, Li.” Zayn insists, “I don’t want tuna or egg, by the way.”

Zayn traipses off after that and disappears somewhere in the crowd, and Liam takes a seat on the ground opposite Louis and harry.

Harry, who’s rolling his eyes at them and mumbling something to Louis, “Those two are impossible.”

Louis laughs and pops an olive into Harry’s mouth, “I know, married men acting like teenagers.”

“I’m right here, y’know.” Liam reminds them, and they both look at him with too fond smiles on their faces.

“This is kinda like the double dates we used to do.” Louis muses, “Apart from the fact your date has left to find a more loving man.”

Liam laughs and pours himself some of Harry’s iced coffee, taking a long sip. “The coffee will lure him in, don’t worry.” He assures them.

About ten minutes later, Zayn stumbles back to them with an annoyed huff and drops himself on the blanket next to Liam. He has a few wilting white flowers tangled in his hair and a twig. Liam gives him a curious look and picks it out. “Tripped and fell into a bush.” Zayn shrugs.

“Shame. How did finding a new man go?” Liam asks, suppressing a grin.

Zayn glares at him, “Wonderful.” He leans forward and attempts to kiss him, but his lips land on the corner of Liam’s mouth. “And give me my ring back.” He says.

“But you deserve a sweet and loving husband that doesn’t make you walk inhuman lengths.” Liam teases, leaning backwards on the grass, using his elbows to keep him up.

Zayn grins and tackles Liam until his back is pressed against the ground, “He’s right here,” Zayn coos, his hands going into Liam’s front pocket. He fishes out the ring and slips it back onto his finger with a smug smile, sitting snugly in Liam’s lap.

“So when are the fireworks starting?” Zayn ask disinterestedly, picking up a bag of crisps from the blanket.

Liam glances at his watch, “Ten minutes.”

“Amazing. Just what I need.” Zayn sighs, leaning into Liam’s chest. “You’re warm.” He mumbles, “And it’s so cold up here.”

“You can take my jacket.” Liam offers, and Zayn just shakes his head, eying the bowl of marshmallows in front of him. Liam rolls his eyes and adjusts himself so he can shrug of his jacket and drape it over his husband. “I do vaguely remember telling you to bring a coat.” He murmurs.

Zayn laughs quietly and curls up into Liam’s chest, “I know, you’re always right, aren’t you?”

“Our lives would have been much easier if you’d accepted that earlier.” Liam giggles; eyes bright.

“You wanted to paint our living room lime green.” Zayn reminds him, almost scolding. “Do you remember that, Liam?”

Liam blushes and ducks his head, landing somewhere in Zayn’s neck. “I fucked up, I know. That was once.”

“You’ve fucked up more than once.” Zayn says incredulously, sounding offended.

“But you still married me.” Liam reminds him with a quiet giggle.

“S’cuz I love you.” Zayn says, tilting his head up and knocking Liam’s up to kiss him briefly.

“Fireworks are going to start in a few minutes.” Liam mumbles, lifting his head up. Louis and harry are lost in their own world as usual, sharing whispers and giggles and Liam leaved them be.

“Okay, let me get comfortable.” Zayn grumbles, lifting himself up a little and moving Liam’s legs so they’re open and spread out in front of him.

He smiles and sits in between them and rests his head on Liam’s chest, which shakes with quiet laughter. “Probably going to have to move when the fireworks start.” Zayn complains, “Because I’ll most likely do something dumb, like kiss you.”

Liam pinches his cheeks, and Zayn slaps his hand away.

When there’s ten seconds left until midnight, everyone starts shouting out a countdown. At zero, theirs a sharp roaring sound and followed by a band and bright lights covering the sky. Everyone’s eyes are draw to the multi-coloured swirls, and Liam snaps out of it when Zayn drags his eyes away from them.

He twists himself and gazes at Liam with a crinkle-eyed find smile, “Happy new year.” He says, lifting his hand to hold Liam’s jaw and keep him in place. He kisses Liam desperately, murmuring sweet nothings against his skin, and curling a fist into his messy brown hair. “I love you.”

**

**Author's Note:**

> message me on tumblr @ heckzayn and tell me what you think! ALSO THIS WORK IS REPOSTED BECUASE IT WAS DELETED, AND COMMENTS WOULD BE REALLY LOVELY


End file.
